No Game No Life In The Horizon
by levi97100
Summary: (AU) Where Sora And Shiro were never taken to the World of Disboard, Instead they were taken to The world of Elder Tale, And the two most learn how to Fight in order to help Log Horizon, Defeat The Evil Flügel Army and Their Leader Jibril. Log Horizon takes place after Season 1 Final. (Sora x Shiro) (Shiroe x Akatsuki) (Crossover)


**No Game No Life In The Horizon.**

**Summary.**  
><strong>(AU) Where Sora And Shiro were never taken to the World of Disboard, Instead they were taken to The world of Elder Tale, And the two most learn how to Fight in order to help Log Horizon, Defeat The Evil Flügel Army and Their Leader Jibril. Log Horizon takes place after Season 1 Final. (Sora x Shiro) (Shiroe x Akatsuki) (Crossover)<strong>

**I Own Nothing Of either of these awesome shows so please don't sue it's not like I got any money anyway. **

**I will change any if not all characters as I see fit, But I don't plan on changing unless I feel the need to. Original characters are property of Levi97100.**

**There May Be SPOILERS From (No Game No Life) AND (Log Horizon) I Don't Know Yet So Read At Your Own Risk You Have Be WARNED!.**

**REVIEW! If you want me to make more chapters. **  
><strong>P.S. I'll take good or bad Reviews because I love to hear what people think of My story's.<strong>

**I'll try to explain what's new and what's the same as the story goes and if I can't explain it I'll put some of the new stuff at the end of each Chapter so you can understand the story better.**

**WARNING! There Might be Relationships of couples of the same sex, or and Huge Age gaps, there may be Self harm, Cuss Words, Incest, or and Suicide, And I may talk badly of any or all. **

**Religion, you have been WARNED.**

**My own rating 15 or older.**

**(A/N) **  
><strong>When I use " This it means the person is talking Like this "Hi IM Levi" And when I use this ' It means somebody Is thinking like this 'I would like it if somebody would review this story' And this "' means A thought in A thought like this 'Man that was funny when he said "'Hi I'm Levi'" Like does he think we didn't guess that from his user name already?' And when I switch scenes from now on I'm going to use XXXXXX okay like this.<strong>

**Start.**

**As he walked down the road he could not help but think of what his love is doing.**

_**XXXXXX**_

**On the other side of town she stopped in the street thinking how beautiful the day is.**

**END.**

**Final thing, When I narrate, I'll use * okay like this. "*This is A story of games, Once every 100 years Gods cam togather and played A game using people*" **  
><strong>Okay there you go now have fun reading. :)<strong>  
><strong><span>...<span>**

**Story.**

**Chapter "Prologue"**

...

Countless servers of countless online games, All online players saying the same thing.

[ ] : "I'm dead."

[KsK] : "I died."

[LUNA] : "I'm dead, Lol."

[Masion Diev] : "Huh? How? I die?

The Answer to all their questions is always the same [ ]

As Yet another player desided to play against [ ]

The player was known as [Jin] (The strongest Queen)

_**XXXXXX**_

Two Players lit A flame lighting up the darkness, And fired it at [Jin] She dodged with A spin. "I Can't believe it." Then A Player with A big sword came down at her trying to slice her but she dodged again by stepping back.

"There's only four of them!" Another Player came up from behind her and aimed A big pink canon with A pink beam at her she almost got hit having to dodged beam after beam aimed at her.

"And yet they beat 1,200 Players?" She then rolls into A corner were A beam hits A rope that held A cage above her making it fall and trap her, All four Players start running at her, She then turns around her HP at 20% and her MP filling all the way up.

"It's over though." She then fires A bunch of blue beams in A circal aimed at the four Players, One Player stands in front of the rest and blocks her attack with A fire shield, While one of the others makes A run for it dodgeding all the beams aim at him, Her MP starts refilling again.

"Your Mine." She says with A big smile on her face, She then fires A big purple beam that aims at all four of the Players, It starts destorying everything it touches, That's when she feels something jump behind her and turns to see it is the Player that was running earlyer.

"No way." He gets closer with is sword. "They dodged that to?" Then he slices her.

_**XXXXXX**_

"*Have you heared of this urban myth?*"

**_XXXXXX_**

Online profiles starts popping up on A computer screen showing all the Players names and Levels who was in the fight angainst [ ]. On the right side was [Night Opera] and [ ] four Players on the left. [ ] Win, Players (4) Vs [Night Opera] Loss, Players (1,201)

**_XXXXXX_**

"*There's A group of unknown Players who beat every game they play.*"

**_XXXXXX_**

It starts showing The four players who won.

_**XXXXXX**_

"*Their scores are out of this world to.*"

**_XXXXXX_******

It zooms in on the name of the Players [ ]

_**XXXXXX**_

"*They never fill in their account names.*"

"*So we only know them as (Blank).*"

"*It's said that these people are unbeatable.*"

_**XXXXXX**_

It then shows A young famale Elf Avatar (Jin) which says. "You think Blinks are cheaters?"

Then A big male warrior Avatar says. "Yeah. I'm pretty sure they're A group of cheaters." He then turns around to look at all the Players Avatars that loss to [Blank] And contuines. "There's no other explanation to four of them beating 1,200 people." It shows All the Avatars before he starts again. "They must've used aimbots, Dodge hacks, And change the size of their hitbox." "There's no doubt He finishes they'er cheating." He finishes.

"No." (Jin) Says then she turns her head to look at the man and contuines. "We were the ones breaking the rules." She then starts thinking of all the attacks she did and how her MP filled up so fast. "There's no other way I'd be able to spam those massive spells."

He says. "What?"

She then expains. "Blank still dodged them, Though." She starts thinking of the fight against them. "They predicted I'd cheat to spam those spells." She then looks down. "Blank... I bet they'er super smart!" She says shaking and bunching around. "I wonder who they are." Hearts now in her eyes.

_**XXXXXX**_

Servers with everything that happens in online games starts to pop up.

"*And so the rumors spread even faster.*"

"*Urban myths are kind of like A wish.*"

**_XXXXXX_**

The screan goes black.

"*because, When it comes down to it, The least interesting answer is usually the correct one.*"

_**XXXXXX**_

Two people sitting in A small room with computers everwhere, One A teenage boy leaning back in A chair and the other A small little girl leaning against the side of the chair.

"I can't believe we won." Says the young man with A (sigh) And leaning back in the chair.

(Brother, Sora, Age 18.)  
>(Virgin, Communication Disorder, NEET, Game-Obsessed.)<p>

"Hey, Sis, Could you stop controlling Blank's main account with your feet?" He asked with another (Sigh) And turning his head down and to the side to look at his Sister.

"I'm hungry." Says his Sister with one foot on A controller, While eating cup roman with her small hands.

(Little Sister, Shiro, Age 11.)  
>(Never goes to school, Communication Disorder, shut-in, Game-Obsessed.)<p>

"Want some?" She holds some Moteru, And ask her Brother.

"Thanks." He says, Then he leans over and takes some.

**_XXXXXX_**

"I'd have never thought you'd buy something this fancy." Sora says to his little Sister, While he types way at his key board.

Shiro who is still playing with her feet now has two controllers says. "Nutrition is important."

"Just so you know, Sis, The human brain can function so long as it has glucose." Sora says while moving the two controllers in his hands really fast and hitting some bottoms. "In terms of cost-performance, White bread is best." He contuines.

Shiro puts down the drink she was drinking and says. "Nice Min-Maxing" Then she turns to look at her chest and puts her hand on it then contuines. "But I won't grow if I don't get any other types of Nutrients." She finishes.

"You'er beautiful as you are, So I wouldn't worry about it." Sora explains, Taking A quick peek at his Sister out the corner of his eye.

He then ask. "Hey, What time is it?" His eyes look tired very tired.

"It's... 8:00 AM. In the middle of the night." Shiro says looking at the clock on top of A desk beside some of their computers.

"What day is it?" He asks is Sister tiredly.

"Does that really matter to A NEET?" Shiro ask falling asleep and laying on her left side on the floor.

"Of couse it does." Sora said then explained why. "It lets us know whenever there are new events or tournaments in MMOs." He then looks over at his sleeping Sister. "Hang on! I know you've been up five days straight, But if you quit now, I won't have A healer!" He said.

(Proof of how long Shiro has been up was the five eaten cup romans on the floor by her.)

Shiro then gets up and graps the controllers on the floor she was using earlyer and puts them on Soras feet making him hold them with the bottom of his feet, And says. "You can do it."

"Do you really expect me to control four characters with my hand and feet?" Sora asked in disbelief at what is Sister wants him to do.

Shiro puts on A cute face and says. "Good luck." Tilting her head to the side.

"Hang on! Just hang on!" Sora trys to say to the again sleeping Shiro. "If you go to sleep, Shiro, Then everyone-And by. (everyone.) I mean (Me.)-Will die!." He finishes, In A panic.

Sora then yells with A laugh. "Fine, I'll do it!"

**_XXXXXX_******

The city out side cars going by people walking the streats, Birds in the sky.

"*The world is chaotic, Unreasonable, and unfair.*"

"*It has no meaning whatsoever.*"

"*Those who realize that but refuse to come to terms with it make A wish-A wish that the

world could be A little more interesting.*"

_**XXXXXX**_

Sora and Shiro looking at the computer monitors. "*That's what A urban myth is.*"

"*Let me lend you A hand.*"

"*And for the sake of form, I'll write."

The view changes showing A blink computer monitor. "*Have you heared A rumor like this?*"

Computer monitor then lights up and shows 1 message, In front of the monitor lays A sleeping Shiro with her thumb in her mouth.

She starts to awaken from the bright light in her face. "Nii... You got mail." She says with her eyes still closed.

A panting Sora trys his best to respond to her. "Your Brother's been playing four characters on four separate screans." He then leans back in the chair out of breath.

"I don't know what you want, But I don't have the energy to do it." He finishes.

"It might be from A friend." Shiro says in A cutely way.

Sora was Shocked, So he asked. "Whos friend?" Already knowing the answer.

"Yours?" Shiro Asked, Without even turning around.

"That's funny." Sora siad in A high pitch voice with A little laugh. "It almost like my sweet little Sister just said something mean and sarcastic about me." He said poking inside his right ear with is right index finger.

Shiro then gets up and taps the computer monitor making the message pop open, She looks shocked at what it saids.

(Sender Unknown)  
>(Have you two siblings ever felt like you were born in the wrong world?) (Link)<p>

"What's this?" Sora asked looking over his Sister at the screan. "How does he know that blank are siblings?" he contuined.

Shiro who also is surprised by that ask. "What do we do?" Never taking her eyes off the screan in front of her.

"Is he trying to bargain with us?" Sora asked out loud hoping his smart little Sister would know.

He then glicks on the (Link) "Well, It should be fun to check out." Sora stated.

**_XXXXXX_**

(Welcome) Said A auto voice, It was A chess game.

"Huh? Chess?" Sora asked, confused this is not what he thought the (Link) Would be.

"Good night." Shiro said before falling back trying to go back to sleep, Before she hit the floor Sora grabbed her arm saying. "Hang on." Looking at his Sister who now is starting to snore he contuined. "I can't play against some High-Level computer!" Sora stated in A rush.

Shiro finally got back on her feet and walked around and sat down in the chair and started playing.

'Chess is A finite, Two-Player, Zero-Sum, Perfect-Informaion game... There's absolutely no luck involved, Theoretically, There is A perfect solution that will never lose, But that's only if you understand the, 10^120 possible states of the board.' He thinks to himself while watching Shiro play the game.

'Chess is no different from Tic-Tac-Toe.' Shiro thinks then contuines playing the game moving her next piece.

'That's right, shiro's scored 20 straight victories against computers desinged to defeat grandmasters, Alternating between going first and second, But...' Sora thought, Moving closer to Shiro.

The opponent shocked Shiro. "It blocked off it's own piece?" Shiro stared at the screan confused by the way her opponent is playing.

Sora put his hand on Shiros head and said. "Wait Shiro." Then started taking A closer look at the screan.

"Nii." Shiro looked over to where Sora was now leaning.

Sora explained. "A computer will always select the best move, That's why your able to beat them, but they'er deliberately playing poorly to lure you in, It's A human." He looks over to Shiro and says. "Calm down, In A game of skill there's no way you'll lose." He then picks Shiro up and sits down on the chair and put her on his lap, Then contuines. "I'll tell you when they'er tring to spook you or lure you in." He then puts his hand over her holding the mose. "The two of us, Sora and Shiro, Form Blank togather, Let's see if there's somebody who can actually beat us." He finishes with A evil look in his eyes.

**_XXXXXX_**

Shiro And sora look at the screan with blood shot eyes and bags under them, While frowning.

(Checkmate! You are the winner!) Said A auto voice, The screan flashed Winner.

Both Sora and Shiro let out A breath of air neither knew the were holding, And (Sighs) of relief, And strech back in the chair.

"We won!" Sora says tiredly and out of breath.

"It's been A long time since I've been pushed to the brink like this, Were they really Human?." Shiro says weakly, Already feeling so tired.

Then they get A new message, And they both look at the other then sit up.

It reads. (Sender Unknown)  
>(Well done)<br>(If your that good at games...)  
>(The world must be A tough place for you live, Righ?)<p>

A shock Sora says. "What?"

(What do you think of the world?)  
>(Is it fun?)<br>(Is it easy to live in?)

Shiro buries herself in Sora's stoamach. "What do we think?" Sora started. "We have no idea what the rules are, Or what the goal is, But there are 7 billion people making whichever moves they want, There are penalties if you win or if you lose to much, You can't skip your turn, And if you talk to much, You'll be ostacized, There are no parameters and no way of telling the genre." he finishes.

Sora and Shiro say this together. "This world is nothing to more then A shitty game."

(If there was A world were it is A game)  
>(A world where the rules and goal is clear)<br>(What would you think about that?)

Sora got A cats grin and started to chuckle, And type his reply. (Well, If there was A world like that, Then we were born in the wrong world.) As he hit send the screan went black and the room started to as will.

Sora and shiro both stand up out of the chair and start looking around the room, scared at what is heppening. "What's going on?" Sora said out loud. "Nii." Shiro said getting closer to him were she feels safest.

They then hear A voice say. "I Agree! You were difinitely born in the wrong world!" Then A little boy started coming out of The computer monitor reaching for the two siblings who now had their hands locked with one another and were shaking out of fear.

"So I'll let you be reborn in the world you should've originally been born." The boy says with A big smile on his face.

**_XXXXXX_**

The next thing Sora and Shiro know they are falling in the sky with the little kid falling with A big smile on his face.

"Welcome to the world of Elder Tale" The boy says.

Shiro and Sora both hold on to one another as the fall and Sora says. "What the hell?!"

"This is the world of your dreams the world of Elder Tale the very game you both beta and beat and since have been known as God in the game aways at the top." The boy says chearfuly.

Shiro ask. "Who are you?" As her and Sora fall fast towards the ground.

The boy points at himself. "Me? I'm Tet The God of Games." He says happily.

"God of game?" Sora asked confused what the hells going on.

"Yup all you have to do now is beat the evil Goddess Jibril who is trying to take over the world Elder Tale and you two can be your true selfs." Tet stated with A knowing smile.

Sora and Shiro both prepared to hit the ground and die what when they hit they didn't feel A thing and they both were unharded, They look up to see Tet flying and using some tpye of Magic to set them down on the ground solfly.

"Why do you know about us or what we want?" Sora asked.

"If you beat Jibril I'll tell you." Tet then disappeared waving goodbye.

"Nii... what do we do now?" Shiro asked looking at Sora.

"What we do best beat this game."

...

**End Of Chapter 1.**

**...**  
><strong>Most of what I used was straight from the animes first chapter will have Some of the (Log Horizon) Characters.<strong>

**I don't know how fast I'll update I have A lot going on in life right now but if people review and follow the story it would make me want to write more and faster, I love everybody who read this story it means A lot to me so please be safe and have A great day or let me know if any or all my characters are OCC or anything.**

**P.S. Follow My forum so you can get Updates or News about Chapters or. Follow My Twitter. MrFallenAngel97 **

**Date:(10/24/2014)**

**...**  
><strong>P.S. I just want to get this up so I didn't run it through A spell checker or did I reread it to see and make sure everything was okay sorry but I'm really tired and have been working on this for the last 5 hours plus working on My Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic and I have A lot of other stuff in my life I have to do. If it gets A lot of people upset then when I get time I will upload it Again with the same title but add A (FIXED) at the end, With everything checked and made right.<strong>


End file.
